


不脆弱（卻是脆弱的）

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, Other characters are just mentioned, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Sexual Content, Some Graphic Violence, Thought I'd tag them anyways
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 吻的演進。
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 9





	不脆弱（卻是脆弱的）

**Author's Note:**

> （翻自原文）這個作品提到了第二季的東西和角色；如果您還沒看過前兩集，我建議您在看過以前先避開這篇文章。撇開那點，希望您閱讀這篇短文愉快！標題出自我的一首名為「愛」的小詩。
> 
> \--  
> 內容預警：提及血液，傷口，及性。

_何為愛情，倘若並非這_

_存在兩人間_

_兇惡的事物，_

_遭單根火柴點燃，於_

_一瞬？_

_不脆弱，卻是脆弱的。_

_輕而易舉妥協，更容易_

_碎裂。_

—愛

—

_第一次_

你以為第一次會是在你冰箱上。張力在那裡，有威脅，有恐懼，且當她湊近你，你以為你會感受到她的嘴唇撫過你的嘴唇，奪走不是你死亡的某物──到底她沒有想要殺你，只是聞了你半個小時前擦在脈搏上的香水。然而它是一個吻，以其特有的形式。

那個剎那，是良久以前的事情，現在則有新的片刻正在產生。

除了一盞燈和Villanelle穿浴袍的身體，旅館房間是陰暗的，她的身體也有光澤，比燈還明亮。這令你憤怒，她怎麼能夠在打破規矩和差點造成大眾騷動之後依舊這麼怡然自得。怒火促使你前進，朝向她，接著你用手掌擊打她胸脯。然後你抓住她的臉吻她。你們消化震驚之餘時間是靜止的。

「妳這個混蛋，」你嘶聲說道，再親吻她，同時既迷醉又痛恨她甜蜜的咬上你唇瓣的牙齒。

_第二次_

這次距離第一次不久，案件有了新進展，而出人意表的，你正坐在巴黎的一間飯店房間裡，高檔的地方──就MI6而言，是料想不到的；通常你們待的頂多是普通的地方，或平均值之下的地方──涵蓋room service。你拿起今天的所見同時拾起晚餐，你承認在追捕一位不同的殺手時，Villanelle是一位令人嘖嘖稱奇的好隊友。她的伎倆，有時非比尋常到不得了的伎倆，非常有助益且具洞察力。

「妳為什麼叫我屎渣？」叉子在嘴邊時妳忽然問。

另一張床上，Villanelle停止咀嚼了僅僅一秒。「因為你是，」她輕鬆的回答。

你冷笑。「妳也毀掉了我的一部份。」

「你確定是我做的？」

「確定，」你說，舀起最後的牛肉餐點入口。Villanelle在床上挪動身體；她的銀器在瓷器上發出噹啷聲。你愣住了──在這一刻，貌似是個反射動作──然後她接近你的床，站到你面前，盤子在手，她的拇指朝下握住叉子。她能用盤子打破你的頭再用碎片劃開你喉嚨。

「你耽溺，」Villanelle細語，「而且在影響著你之前，你不認為這件事如何影響著你生活。」她把她的餐盤放回推車，跪至你面前。她的兩眼漆黑，專注。「你喜歡對我著迷。另一位女人？她什麼事情都不會替你做。」她的嘴唇很近但她隱忍著，彷彿是在等候許可。「我猜你甚至不會想著她自慰。」

你的臉發燙。她右邊嘴角勾起得意的笑。你低吼接著縮減你們之間非常短的距離。她這次沒有傻住；她同樣熱切的回吻你，一手放上你給長褲包覆住的大腿。你抓起她的手按上自己胸部。

_第三次_

The Ghost的線索消失而且所有的事情陷入瓶頸。不知怎的，你感覺如同身處汪汪大海中央的一艘小舟，那兒既無風吹動你的船帆，亦無浪滾動這艘該死的東西，你僅是等待著某樣也許永遠不會來臨的事物。你待在家裡的時間比在機關長──你想要避開Hugo和他的審問還有他投射至你與Kenny身上，意有所指的眼神，你想著要在哪個鳥時機告訴他Kenny不是你偷情的對象──你按照記憶匯集檔案和文件，試著求出新線索，求出你可能錯失的某樣東西。Carolyn在你電話的快速撥號裡頭；你嘗試把通話次數降至最低。（要是有新情報，你會是第一位知道的人。）Niko越來越常不在家，在他表示過擔憂你的癲狂，你的焦躁，你的連珠咒罵以前，他隱瞞他的憂慮。

這是星期二。除去少數被帶進機關問話，卻僅能提供模稜兩可證詞的證人之外，毫無進展的第二週。你又在翻閱檔案了，翻閱目擊者陳述，你好奇Villanelle是否跟你一樣覺得無聊。你能想像她浸在熱浴缸裡消磨時間，或許思考著案件，試圖剖析the Ghost隱匿叵測的腦。

邊嘆氣邊快速翻過檔案最後一頁，你拿出你的手機。

Villanelle在第二聲鈴響接起電話。 _「喂？」_

「我需要妳來看個東西。」

_「睡不著嗎，_ _Eve_ _？」_ 她說。 _「看什麼東西？」_

「只是．．．一份檔案。我可能遺漏了什麼。」

你聽見布料窸窣聲，大概是大衣，或者牛仔褲的拉鏈。她掛斷電話。

她抵達時正下著傾盆大雨，她的頭髮溼濡打結，她深藍色的派克大衣拉鍊拉至下巴好抵禦寒意。邀請她進來是一件怪事；你們曾一同吃了一頓緊張的牧羊人派晚餐，就她那晚闖入這裡的手段，她不需要邀請。她的靴子在地板踩出嘎吱聲。

「哪份檔案？」她嘆著氣說。她是因為睡眠不足，或是因為追逐某位行蹤飄忽的人物而疲勞？抑是她在你打過去前接到了不愉快的消息？

你帶她去辦公室。房子其餘的部分是黑暗的，街燈從不同的窗戶淌入，投射出詭譎的橘色光芒。這裡，僅有你電腦及桌燈的光線，照射出黃白色的燈聚光至你長期使用的椅子，報告和文件堆，幾本精神病態內容的書，你尚未放回書架，以防你可能需要趕緊為了某人翻開。（這些是教科書，理論的東西；Villanelle不是一本教科書。你從不認為她是。）

「這份，」你說，坐進椅子，遞給她最新案子的檔案，你明白她知道你打電話給她並非只是要她看檔案。她脫下被雨淋溼的派克大衣，掛至辦公室門邊空著的鉤子。（Niko已經出門了。他可能會在日出後，或明天回來。）然而Villanelle仍舊打開了檔案，佇立著查閱，她的眉宇糾結。直到你想起來她，又一次的，是你客人之前，你注視她。

「妳想．．．喝點什麼嗎？」你試探性的詢問。現在是凌晨兩點。

「別給我你的便宜貨，」Villanelle說，視線沒有移開檔案。

你最昂貴的東西是你和Niko多年前一時興起，買來敷衍作紀念日禮物的一小瓶威士忌。瓶身有灰塵不過上頭有些許的手指痕跡──Niko的痕跡。他可能趁你不注意時小酌了。你不在乎。你很快就倒完了。你把正確的量注入兩個玻璃杯再拿回辦公室。

Villanelle正在點擊你的電腦──目擊證人剖面圖，你這兩天訪問人獲得的那幾份，包含了今天下午的份。她說，「這些東西幫不上什麼忙。」

「他們給的都是類似的敘述。」

「我看得出來。」Villanelle向後躺，雙手放至腦後。「她會失手。安靜的傢伙都是這樣。」

「你對她有什麼看法？」不能自制的，你詢問。

「無聊到家。」

「別這樣。」

「誰是比較厲害的那一位？」Villanelle問道，旋轉了你的椅子面對你。「我還她？」

你把其中一杯威士忌給她。她為什麼要問這種問題？「妳是認真的？」

「我是。」從她口中說出來，這意味了兩件事情。「我不覺得她有讓你同樣興奮。」她接下玻璃杯，啜飲，品嘗了韻味才吞下。她低哼。「Konstantin以前喜歡威士忌。」

這是一項突如其來，相當隱私的吐露，而且她的語調輕柔。「我很遺憾，」你說，對此你感到可嘆，因為你講不出其他話，或者點出她不該使用過去式。你一口氣喝光酒。威士忌很烈。你忍住沒有咳嗽。

雨勢愈發急驟。雨滴聽起來好似廣播受到干擾的沙沙聲。雷電在房子上頭轟隆作響，幾秒後迴盪於他方。你不覺得睡意會很快來臨。況且你意識到讓你暖和起來的不是威士忌。

你放下酒杯，她的目光掃過你，純粹的觀望，但眼睛蒙上的是你此刻明瞭的欲望。你做了個深呼吸。「跪下。」

Villanelle服從了，你坐在辦公椅的同時她迅速脫去靴子和襪子。她跪在你眼前，等候，樣子殷切。她說，「我從沒想過你會是打電話找我約炮的人。」

你笑了。發自內心又真誠的笑。「那樣妳會不舒服嗎？」

「我的清單上列有諸多事物，」Villanelle說道，仰起身體，「但那件沒有在上頭。」她溫柔的親吻你，品嘗你，請求你。你捧住她的臉，張嘴接下她舌頭。你喜歡吻她。你喜歡她吻起來的感覺有多麼不同，你喜歡她吻起來令你覺得自己好像在燃燒，你喜歡她吻起來比Niko要來得柔軟。她的法式深吻既輕柔又挑逗，暗示出她能在你大腿間做出一模一樣的事情。你吻她吻到後來氣喘不已。

「你想摸摸看嗎？」Villanelle詢問，她的呼吸急促，溫暖的吐息撲在你的嘴唇和下巴。你往下看她的腹部，看她毛衣下方，你清楚哪裡是你施予傷口的位置。你嚥口氣，已經設想起前方會有什麼在等待你。

你前傾，伸手拉住她毛衣下襬，抓了關鍵的幾秒才鼓起勇氣掀起毛衣。她底下沒有穿內衣。她幫你將毛衣脫離頭部，你再讓毛衣落至地板。

傷口沒有你曾預想及夢見的猙獰。在夢裡，傷口總是張開的，這道開口湧現鮮血，儘管她用手沒什麼作用的壓在上面。你的手可以容進去傷口再一手給她挖出來，血淋淋的一把。不過這裡是一條粉紅色的線，新長出來的皮膚中間有銀色光澤，是縫合處的小小銀點。你用拇指指腹輕輕的觸碰。柔軟，有點凸起。她發顫，肌膚浮現雞皮疙瘩。

「傷口．．．」你聲音漸弱。你的舌頭打結。

「很敏感？」

「在癒合。」

「還很敏感。」她再次親吻你。「你得逞了。」

「對不起，」你告訴她，卻不清楚原因。你的行為是出於復仇。因為你可以做到。然而道歉不一定會修補傷害，正如捅一刀殺害你摯友的女人也不會讓他復活。你的手指朝上移動，捻住她左邊的乳首，愛撫到乳首變硬。

「Eve，」Villanelle輕喚。滿是欲求。初次與她睡覺時，你得知她喜歡你咬她的乳頭，你也想這麼做，但相反的，你退開然後拉下長褲拉鍊，不俐落的把褲子和底褲自雙腿褪去。你拉她過來，親吻她，然後推她到你腿內。她嘴巴的撫觸與緩慢卻熟練的舌尖令你喘息。你顫抖，收緊在她髮間的手；她小聲呻吟著回應。

「抬高你的腳，」Villanelle低語，你照做之後她回歸原本位置。

「Shit。」

她滑入一根手指，彎曲。

「Jesus．．．」你讓頭向後躺上辦公椅的時候節奏開始了。「左邊，」你輕嘆著說。她往左，接著加入第二根手指。「Fuck，就是那裡．．．」

雨下得更為震耳。你覺得可能是下起了冰雹。雷電砰然，撼動牆壁，玄關的窗戶咯咯作響。你的電腦暗掉進入睡眠模式。The Ghost的目擊檔案最後給你笨手笨腳想抓住桌子的舉動弄到地上，同時你高潮了，激烈的，在Villanelle口中高潮。

**Author's Note:**

> （翻自原文）編輯：原先，我打錯了標題。我修改好了。


End file.
